In a multi-source video production environment, local tally systems are often used to report back to the production personnel which video source is on air. Production personnel rely on the information provided from such tallies, which are typically displayed on a monitor wall that also displays the video sources. In complicated production environments, there may be many mix/effects layers, many key layers, and various other complex entry points that these tallies help keep production personnel, such as directors and producers, informed of.
Although video production workflows and the needs of production personnel have not changed significantly, video production processes that historically have consisted of many independent hardware components can now be accomplished virtually, on remote video production platforms. However, in such a distributed video production environment, it is presently not possible for production personnel to obtain local tally information for each of the video sources feeding into a remote video production platform.